


Iridescent

by Heinouskid



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, baby's first fic on ao3, cross dressing, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heinouskid/pseuds/Heinouskid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the things Eddie stumbled upon the Internet were worth the search.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iridescent

**Author's Note:**

> a while back I left the creature fandom due to certain incidents some of the guys were involved in and how I disagreed with the fandom on a lot of things. but I returned with this fic. I just rly love this ship......
> 
> Warnings; Cross dressing, long distance relationship?

Cat videos were cute and all but by the 11th time Eddie watched a kitten be stupidly adorable he was bored. It wasn't like he had much else to do either. He had his videos recorded, edited, and ready to be uploaded on time to his youtube channel, which was steadily gaining popularity. Despite the usual haters, Eddie was damn proud of his let's plays and fan base. He worked hard and played harder. Sometimes though, there where lulls in his time that seemed cursed with boredom. 

Eddie dragged a hand down his face and gave a muffled yawn. Looking at the time he realized it was a little past midnight but sleep still eluded him. He tried distracting himself by watching whatever random videos he clicked on YouTube but apparently that wasn't working for him tonight. Eddie considered between checking his tumblr or twitter. Tumblr always had interesting shit so he logged in with a little smirk. There was bound to be something hype enough on his dashboard, right?

Not really. Eddie scrolled his way down to find nothing was catching his interest. And his tags were deader than dead. Eventually he decided to not give a fuck anymore and look through his follower's list, still a bit cautious in case he ran into anything unsavory. You can  
Never be too sure with The Internet. 

Dark eyes roaming the illuminated screen of his laptop, Eddie focused on one name. _immortalsasha _. Their icon was a shot of long legs peeking out of a cute pleated skirt, white stockings clinging to pale thighs. Eddie could practically feel his face burn from how red it turned. He probably shouldn't follow that link but curiosity had always killed the cat and this time a fox was it's next victim.__

The blog that opened was neat and minimalist. No neon colors that made his eyes twitch, no cluttered posts. Just some artsy photos of the cutest boy Eddie ever did see wearing feminine clothes and looking absolutely killer in them. And holy fuck Eddie was never attracted to guys in that way but exceptions can be made. The first photo had the pale boy (according to the little bio in the sidebar he went by the nickname of Sasha) leaning back on a couch in nothing but an oversized t-shirt and powder blue thigh highs. The look on his face, a mix of cockiness and coy invitation, didn't help calming from Eddie's growing arousal. 

Scrolling down revealed more photos of the same nature. The only shot where Sasha didn't look like something straight out of a wet dream was where he was holding a bass guitar, dressed in fairly average clothing. Hoodie, jeans, dirty sneakers. Still, Eddie couldn't tear his eyes away from the way those eyes squinted in a smile. 

(And if he ended up following a certain blog that night, no one had to know)  
_________________________________

"And thanks again for all the love and support, homies!" Eddie said into the mike. Another solo recording session wrapped up and ready. With a small grunt, he stretched his arms above his head before lazily slumping in his chair. A quick glance at the clock revealed it to be surprisingly early. He could just edit everything tomorrow. Right now something else was claiming his attention. 

Eddie shut down his recording equipment and rushed to the privacy of his bedroom, where his personal laptop waited for him. Without fanfare he clicked and scrolled his way to immortalsasha's page to see a new post. 

_Hey guys it's poll-time. Which should I wear next?_

_• New corset_  
_• 50s style party dress_  
_• Some minidress I found in the back of my closet_

_So just drop an ask for whatever lmao_

Damn. Did this kid want to give him a constant boner? (Eddie briefly freaked out over calling Sasha a kid before seeing his actual age clear as crystal on the bio). (He was 21 and he lived in Colorado).

Now Eddie really wanted to see him in a corset. A burning, passionate sort of want. A sort of want that makes people forget that their using their personal blog and that they should probably go on anon. Alas, by the time Eddie remembered, it was too late and he proceeded to slam his face into the keyboard hard enough to leave little square-shaped marks. 

He was doomed. 

This kid was gonna realize who he was (maybe) and publicly publish his ask (where he requested Sasha go for the corset) for the entire world (on Tumblr) to see Eddie as some kind of pervert (which he was not. Maybe). 

Shit shit shit. 

While desperately planning damage control, a message popped up. With his stomach sinking faster than the Titanic, Eddie opened it up to see what fate had in store. 

_immortalsasha asked: holy shit you're slyfoxhound_

Well. So far so good?

Not wanting his many followers getting wind of this delicate situation, Eddie replied with an ask of his own. 

**Haha yeah! hey Sasha can u please keep this private? Please that would be a huge favor.**

With that sent, things would hopefully stay safe. 

_immortalsasha asked: why? Also my name's Aleks just fyi_

Or the universe just wants to make things as difficult as possible for Eddie. On a positive note, now he knew the cutie's name. 

**I meant to go on anon sorry. I got distracted thinking about the corset thing ok?? Ps my name's Eddie ******

_immortalsasha asked: yeah I already knew your name lmao. Hang on a second._

Oh geez, what now? Anxiety curled heavily in Eddie's stomach as he waited for a few minutes. Soon enough a new message appeared. With a photo?

Nothing could've prepared Eddie for the hotness that was coming his way like a freight train. Aleks must have had the corset near him when he posted the question. The photo caught a lovely shot of the pale boy in a delicate black corset, cream colored ribbons wrapped tightly in front. While Aleks' lower half wasn't visible, the little smirk he wore was clear as crystal. 

And now so was the tent in his pants. The Latino found himself incredibly turned on by this single photo of another man. Should he have some sexuality crisis or should he continue ogling at the object of his affections? Before he could answer himself Eddie received another message, sans sexy picture. 

_immortalsasha asked: hey was that ok? I thought you'd like being the first to see the pic..._

Oh my gosh he was to adorable for words. Butterflies fluttered about in Eddie's belly as he thought about Aleks giving him the privilege of first peeks. Not to mention how mind numbingly hot this guy could look. 

**Of course it was fine! u look fine as fuck!**

Oh man, did that sound too weird? He didn't want to scare off Aleks or anything. 

_immortalsasha asked: haha cool. I really like your let's play by the way._

This time the picture that was added featured Aleks holding up one of the shirts Eddie sold on redbubble, the purple one with a Minecraft slime on it. He was half-hiding behind the shirt, face red and peeping sheepishly around it, as if he was embarrassed to admit he was a fan. Awww!

**What the heck you're too cute! I noticed u play bass and that's pretty sick. I play a little guitar too**

This time Eddie added his own photo, a clumsy one he took of himself holding his Yamaha acoustic. He had no idea how Aleks pulled those graceful shots of himself. Must have some sort of tripod or whatever. Irregardless, his flirtation was on the max. (YOOO ITSLICIZEESEE). The Latino had fixed up his hair and tried to pull a smoldering glance. Keyword being tried. It's hard looking sexy fine while nearly dropping your precious guitar and phone. 

And so they continued trading messages and photos, Aleks eventually switching his corset for a plain t-shirt in the midst of it. Apparently corsets get uncomfortable after wearing it for certain periods of time. Eddie didn't mind, and they eventually got to the point where the photos where of any random thing. 

**This is my dog cheffy. She's my baby girl and i love her lots :D**

_immortalsasha asked: I got a dog too! Her names Mishka, she's a husky pup. Getting a pic of her is hard she literally won't stay still._

**Hey how cool would it be to have doggy play dates? Chef and Mishka would be BFFs I can tell**

After pressing Ask, Eddie felt the good mood he'd been feeling while talking with Aleks sink. All this time flying by and he hadn't even thought about how much space was separating them. The distance between Colorado and Florida never seemed so terrible than in that moment for Eddie. 

_immortalsasha asked: Yeah that sounds cute as hell... maybe one day?_

Oh snap. Did he just suggest a future meet up? Eddie damn near felt his heart skip a beat from hope. 

**aw man, yeah! It'd be cool to hang with you (and also Mishka. She'd have to bring her own toys tho Chef dosent like to share)**

_immortalsasha asked: alright :D (I can bring Mishka's stuff. And I'll bring some of my more unique clothing. You haven't seen me in mini skirts yet)_

With a muffled groan of frustration, Eddie buried his face into his bands. He was gonna have to deal with this stupid crush on a boy who wears skirts and dresses and whom he hasn't even met face to face yet. Well. 

At least it was better than watching cat videos on YouTube for the twelfth time.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally gonna have smut of the cybersex kind but decided not to add it. wanted to keep it sort and simple lol. thinking of uploading my other fics soon!


End file.
